


A Practical Solution

by shallowness



Category: Sky High (2005)
Genre: Comment Fic, F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21918019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shallowness/pseuds/shallowness
Summary: The problem is Layla’s, the solution comes from Warren.
Relationships: Warren Peace/Layla Williams
Comments: 4
Kudos: 96
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2019





	A Practical Solution

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt ‘any, any/any, walking hand in hand in the snow’ at comment-fic.

It was Warren who noticed it had stopped snowing and suggested they went out for a walk before they got a little stir crazy or an emergency cameup. He knew his hippie did better outdoors.

But Layla was the one holding them up, clearly looking for something.

"What is it?" he asked, wondering if they might be able to use some sort of tracking device from one of their suits’ utility belts, or if it was really necessary for a simple walk.

"I've lost a glove," she admitted, holding one green glove up and looking frazzled, but still kind of adorable. Not that Warren would use the A word out loud.

He rolled his eyes at her.

"That's not a problem.”

"It's kind of freezing out there." Layla tilted her head towards the window.

Warren didn't bother talking, just firmly took her arm and dragged her out through the front door.

"But-" Layla had started to protest.

"Put your glove on," he said, locking the door behind them. She obeyed pointedly, like he was being an idiot or a bully. He gave her a half-grin and took her bare hand. He, of course, didn't need gloves, and as Layla felt the heat transfer from his hand to hers, he knew her bad mood was dissipating, the tension leaving her body.

"I'm sorry," she said sheepishly.

"We can buy you some new gloves," he replied. "Maybe get some other supplies."

"Sure," she said, squeezing his hand.

Hand in hand, they walked through the snow, Layla taking in the white blanket that had transformed their city, while Warren wondered what his teenage self would have made of this.


End file.
